


She is a Pretty Girl, but I Like a Pretty Boy

by Azu_Winter



Category: I.O.I (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Chaeyeon as Jaehyun's bestfriend, Chaeyeon as a cupid, Chaeyeon has a crush on Bambam, Friendship/Love, M/M, mention bambam/ten, mention winkun, mention yugyeom/ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azu_Winter/pseuds/Azu_Winter
Summary: “Jung Chae Yeon is really pretty.”Yes, she is, Jaehyun knows his best friend is a goddess, no need doubting it. But Jaehyun hates it when Ten keeps saying those words whenever he has a chance.





	

 

When Jaehyun was still in high school, everyone, including his SM Rookies friends calling Jung Chae Yeon as Jaehyun’s girl. Chae Yeon was _indeed_ Jaehyun’s girl, but not girlfriend.

Jaehyun always wants having a younger sister and an older sister. Jung Chae Yeon can be both. She’s cute like a younger sister, but she’s also mature and can protect Jaehyun from his savage stalkers like an older sister. Chae Yeon could even pass as Jaehyun’s daughter whenever she acts like a spoiled brat, if she asks A, Jaehyun has to give her A and nothing else as the substitution even if _that_ thing/someone is better in Jaehyun’s eyes.

Jung Chaeyeon could become Jaehyun’s everything but girlfriend. And Chaeyeon knows very well the reason behind it.

It’s hard having a _real_ friend when you’re famous. The fake one is everywhere, but finding a true one is like finding a rare gem in the deep ocean. So, Jaehyun is really thankful when he found the one. Jung Chae Yeon.

All these times, it never bothers him whenever people around him praising Chaeyeon’s beauty.

“Jung Chae Yeon is really pretty.”

Yes, she is, Jaehyun knows his best friend is a goddess, no need doubting it. But Jaehyun hates it when Ten keeps saying those words whenever he has a chance.

Jaehyun has no idea when it’s started. Calling _“Chaeyeon is pretty”_ has become Ten’s new obsession. Have he said he hates it? Let him says it again then. He hates it. A lot.

“Jaehyun, did you see Chaeyeon last night? She’s wearing the white gown! She’s so pretty! So glowing and stunning! Her beauty graces this earth. God! Too bad she was sitting next to Mark.” It’s what Ten said in the morning after NCT-U attended the music award last night. They got the best rookie award male category, and I.O.I got best rookie award female category.

“Jaehyun, Chaeyeon would participate in Hit The Stage! I can’t wait to see her dances! She’d look pretty, like always.”

“Jaehyun, look! I.O.I has released a new mini album! The MV’s out! Chaeyeon is super pretty with those outfits!”

“Jaehyun, Yuta hyung said you’d meet the pretty Chaeyeon?”

“Jaehyun, when would you invite the pretty Chaeyeon here over again?”

Okay, enough! Jaehyun has gotten more than enough!

 

“You know what, Chaeyeon? This is the first time I hate you and your pretty face!” Jaehyun stabs his steak with his forks lazily, have no appetite at all even though tonight he has a super fancy dinner at his favorite restaurant.

Chaeyeon chuckles, “Really? Ah, you make me happy, Jae.”

Jaehyun glares at her, feeling a bit annoyed. “I’m serious.”

Chaeyeon shrugs. “Is it because Doyoung Oppa said I’m pretty when we met at the backstage last week?”

“Doyoung hyung called you pretty?”

“Wait! It’s not Doyoung? You don’t have a crush on Doyoung oppa?”

“Huh? Nooo!” Jaehyun laughs. “Why did you think so?”

“You two look really close. I thought you have a crush on him.”

Jaehyun sighs. “It’s Ten hyung.”

“ _That_ cute Thai oppa?”

“Stop calling him cute!” Jaehyun glares sharply at Chaeyeon, making her giggles.

“Why? He’s a real cutie.” Chaeyeon teases Jaehyun more.

“You’re not into cute guy! Ugh!” Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

Chaeyeon smirks. _Gotcha!_ “So, your crush has a crush on me?”

Jaehyun groans and nods. He heaves a deep sigh as he stirs his wine without drinking it, looks so lifeless and pitiful.

“How do you know he has a crush on me?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “He called you pretty, everytime, like…. anytime he had a chance.”

Chaeyeon smiles, a bit mysterious. “But based on what I’ve seen, mmm, based on my observation, Ten Oppa doesn’t look like a bi. You know, my radar.”

Jaehyun groans again, but this time like a child giving tantrums. “Of course he’s not, Chae! He’s straight!”

Chaeyeon rolls her eyes. “Geez, I mean he only loves dicks!”

Jaehyun gapes. “Oh. My. God. Watch your mouth, Jung Chae Yeon! You’re a public figure. What if someone hears you?”

Chaeyeon grins. “Don’t worry, Jae Jae, nobody would recognize me here. These old men and women don’t listen to I.O.I, NCT, and idols. Just be honest, we’re only popular among teenagers. So, back to the topic, Ten Oppa is gay, I think.”

“You think. It’s not proved right.”

“Then prove it, dummy!”

“It’s not easy, dummy!”

Chaeyeon chuckles, “Let me help you then.”

“How?”

“Let’s see later. If I succeeded make you two fuck…”

“Chae, your language!”

Chaeyeon grins. “Okay, if you two finally dating with my help, you have to treat me this steak for a year!”

Jaehyun’s eyes widen in shocked. “You’re crazy, Chae! We both love this steak, but you know how expensive this steak is! No, thanks! I can manage without your help. Remember this, Jung Chaeyeon, this is the last time I pay for this steak because today is your birth day!”

“It’s up to you, Jae Jae. But don’t cry if I steal your precious Tennie.” Chaeyeon winks.

Jaehyun clicks his tongue. “Tell me again why you’re my bestfriend! And don’t blame me if I tell this to Yugyeom!”

Chaeyeon laughs. “Oh My God, you’re so funny, Jae! I don’t like Yugyeom, and he doesn’t like me.”

“B-but.. I thought… then why?”

Chaeyeon smirks. “He helps Jaebum Oppa to get to know me better.”

“JB hyung? GOT7 leader? Fuck! You hit the jackpot, Chae!”

“But I don’t like Jaebum. I like Bambam.”

“For real?” Jaehyun gasps.

Chaeyeon nods. “Uh-huh. I like cutie boys, Jae.”

“No way!”

“Yes, way! And you know what’s not fair? Bambam Oppa likes Ten Oppa. So does Yugyeom.”

“WHAT?”

“Yugyeom and Bambam Oppa like Ten Oppa. Your fate is in my hands, Jae. I’m still contemplating to help who. Bambam Oppa, Yugyeom, or… you?”

“I’M YOUR BEST FRIEND, JUNG CHAEYEON!”

Chaeyeon giggles. “All is fair in love, honey.”

“Alright! I’ll treat you this steak for a year!”

Chaeyeon grins. “Okay, deal. I’ll help you get your Ten, so I can have Bambam Oppa for myself.”

Jaehyun shakes his head. “You and your radar. Tell me again who’s bi, who’s straight, and who’s gay among the idols.”

They spend the remaining night by gossiping like aunties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********** ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

If only Jaehyun knew, Chaeyeon’s help would be like this, like the scariest and the most horrible disaster ever happened in his existence, Jaehyun would never ask for her help!

“So, Ten Oppa, Jaehyun said you think I’m pretty.” Chaeyeon blinks her eyes several times as she stares at Ten in a naughty way.

Jaehyun chokes on his coke. _What the hell, Jung Chaeyeon?! Stop flirting with Ten!_ Jaehyun sends his telepathy through his glares. But Chaeyeon pretends to not see it. She leans in closer to Ten, who looks really shocked and out of words.

“Eeeey, Ten has a crush on Jaehyun’s girl.” Yuta teases. This evening, without any invitation, Jung Chaeyeon just barges into NCT’s dorm, bringing pizza and donuts. Of course everyone welcomes her with open arms, already familiar with her as “Jaehyun’s girl”.

“Since when Ten Oppa said I’m pretty?” Chaeyeon asks Yuta, whom she thinks the most comfortable to talk to aside of Jaehyun.

“Mmm, since you join Produce 101 maybe?” Yuta sounds not too sure.

“I think since you came over here at that time. When you and Jaehyun were in high school. Remember when you both had a group project, but you couldn’t do the assignment carelessly anywhere since you’ve debuted as DIA member?” Taeyong added. Blessed him and his good memory!

“Oh! Right. Right. Since that time! I remember I thought you’re Jaehyun’s girlfriend, then Ten started calling you pretty in front of Jaehyun.” Yuta claps his hands, happy to finally remember it.

Chaeyeon smiles prettily, but as her bestfriend, Jaehyun knows too well the meaning behind _that_ smile.

Jaehyun smells trouble.

“Oh, maybe Ten Oppa is just jealous.”

“Eeeeey…”

“Hahahaha….”

“Ten, Chaeyeon is Jaehyun’s girl! Meaning… Jaehyun’s daughter! It would be hard to get her.”

Everyone starts teasing Ten.

Chaeyeon leans closer to Ten then whispers. “Everyone thinks you’re jealous of Jaehyun, but I know you’re jealous of me.”

“W-what?”

“Ten Oppa, if you not confess sooner to Jae, someone might steal him. He’s such a catch. Don’t you agree?”

“Eeey, what are you guys talking about?”

“Chaeyeon, so you like Ten?”

“Jae, what do you think? I think they look good together.”

“No! They don’t look good together!” Jaehyun says quickly. He thinks he’s only thinking it inside his head. _Shit!_ He curses.

Chaeyeon sends him sharp glares. _What the heck, Jae?! You ruined my plan! Good, job! Now Ten Oppa would think you’re interested in me!_ Chaeyeon says sarcastically in her head.

“Ten, do you think Chaeyeon is pretty?” Jaehyun’s husky voice sounds like a death sentence in Chaeyeon’s ear. She thinks confronting Ten like this is not a good way.

Ten nods. “Yes.”

“Do you like her?” Jaehyun’s eyes are cold and his voice is really sharp. Everyone maybe can’t see it, but Chaeyeon sees the hurt look in those dark orbs.

 _Jung freaking Jaehyun, I told you to wait! And I told you Ten is a gay!_ Chaeyeon still tries to send the telepathy, but of course it’s useless. Jaehyun’s eyes are blurred by the jealousy.

Silent. Everyone is waiting for Ten’s answer.

2 minutes. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. Everyone becomes impatient.

“Ten?”

“Ten?”

“Ten, what’s your answer?”

“Jaehyun, do you like Chaeyeon more than friend?” Taeil breaks the eye contact between Ten and Jaehyun with his words.

“Do you like Chaeyeon, Ten hyung?” Jaehyun is asking again and ignoring Taeil’s question.

Ten doesn’t say anything.

“Okay, that’s it. I conclude you like her.” Jaehyun stands up from his seat, ready to walks away from the dining table, but Ten holds his wrist.

“Jaehyun, I always know you like her more than friend. I always call her pretty to… to prove something. And now I’ve proved it. You like her, Jae, more than friend. I’m sorry. I’m just…” Ten wipes his tears. “I’m just… a fool. Yes, she’s a pretty girl, but I like a pretty boy. You’re a pretty boy, Jae.”

“W-what?”

“I like you, Jaehyun. I’m sorry.” Before Ten runs to save his face, Jaehyun pulls him into a really tight hug, making everyone gasps in shocked.

“Don’t. Don’t say sorry, hyung. Because I like you too. I thought you have a crush on Chaeyeon, so…”

Ten shakes his head. “I only did it to make you jealous, and… prove your feeling towards her. Guess I’m wrong.”

Jaehyun grins as he cups Ten’s cheeks with both of his palms. “I like you, Ten hyung.”

“I like you too, Jae.” Ten pecks Jaehyun’s lips lightly, grins, and then Jaehyun pulls him into a heated kiss.

“OH MY GOD!”

“Such a sappy drama!”

“Wait! Jae, you’re gay? Holy! If I knew sooner, I’d flirt with you!”

“Shut up, Doyoung! You have Taeil hyung already!”

“What? Doyoung hyung and Taeil hyung? Since when?”

“Since Doyoung carried him bridal style on NCT Life.”

“Congrats, Jaeten! You’re the 3rd couple here!”

“Who’s the 2nd?”

“Me and Taeyong. Duh!”

“Yutae? No way!”

“I think they’re the 4th, hyung. Don’t you know Mark hyung and I have been dating for more than 5 months?”

“Markhyuck? No waay!”

“Chenle, stop saying no way!”

“Ugh, why all the handsome men have been taken?” Chaeyon sighs.

“Noona, I’m single, cutie, and available.” Jeno smiles with his eye smile.

“I like older guys / girls, kiddo. Sorry.” Chaeyeon pats Jeno’s shoulder.

“Johnny and Hansol hyung available, Chae.” Doyoung grins.

“My gay-dar said both of them are not into girls, too.”

And so they spend the night by gossiping, munching pizza and donut, ordering chicken and more cokes, and jaeten’s smooch sounds become their backsound.

“Gross! Guys, behave! Tsk! New couple!” Doyoung scolds Jaehyun and Ten who just ignores him.

“Babe, should we add more effect to the backsound?” Yuta puts his head on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Don’t you dare, Nakamoto!” This time, Taeil scolds, earning the thumbs up from Doyoung.

“There are children here, Yuta hyung!” Doyoung adds.

“Who?” Jisung asks, clueless.

“You, dummy!” Chenle grins.

“You’re included, Chenle!” Jaemin grins wider.

“Anyway, where’s Winwin hyung?” Asks Renjun.

“Has a date with Kun Oppa, maybe?”

“Winkun? No waaayyyy!”

“Chenle!”

“Alright, alright.”

“Chaeyeon, how could you know?” Doyoung thinks Chaeyeon is his sunbae in the gossip thingy.

“Ten hyung, let’s go outside and enjoy the night.” Jaehyun kisses Ten’s back hand gently, then guides Ten walks out of the dorm.

“Thanks, God! The sappy drama finally over!” Doyoung shouts exaggeratedly.

“You’ll watch the new one, Do.” Yuta winks and kisses Taeyong fully on the mouth.

Chaeyeon is just staring at them. “I envy you guys.”

“Noona, younger guy is sexier.” Jeno winks, still haven’t tired trying.

Chaeyeon pats Jaemin’s shoulder. “Liking a flirty bi like him is hard, kiddo, I know. Don’t worry, I ship JaeNo.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ********* ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic is weird. Hahaha.  
> I love Chaeyeon. Don’t bash her in front of me! LOL


End file.
